Partners
by kipper898
Summary: A prequel to Pirates life for me. A scene as to what may have happened between Rock and Revy after the fight with Ginji. Rated T for language and such. RockxRevy pairing. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

Rating: T (just to be safe, contains language and suggestive themes etc.)

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one shot. Its tribute is to what could have happened between Rock and Revy after the last episode in the anime where Eda had asked Revy did anything happen in Japan. It will be a friendship, hurt/comfort story, a prequel to my Pirates life for me story.

Partners

Clink.

That was the one sound you could always identify in any bar, pub, whorehouse. Anywhere that served booze. It was the sound of a glass hitting the wood of the bar, or table. It didn't matter who you were, what kind of mood you were in or what you were drinking. Sooner or later your glass would make that sound; with the power of liquor it made everyone the same.

Clink.

It wasn't a very crowded bar. Mostly a few businessmen, ones who were laid off or just taking a break, sitting in some of the booths that lined the walls of the bar. It was definitely not as lively, one way of describing that powder keg, as the Yellow flag. It did have their favourite; Bacardi and tall shot glasses.

Clink.

They were perhaps the only odd couple sitting in the bar. They sat at the far end of the actual bar where they could not be seen; hence they could be left alone to their drinking.

One looked like an ordinary Japanese businessmen. The other was a young woman who was obviously a foreigner from the country. She was also rather odd due to the fact she had a bandage wrapped around her right leg just below the knee, there was also a small bit of dried blood on the skirt she wore but due to the lighting you couldn't tell. She also had the look of a person who was not sitting in a bar waited to be picked up by some successful businessmen, probably from the way she filled her shot glass with Rum with no water or ice and chugged it down like I was second nature. If you got closer you could notice the tattoo she had which was mostly blocked by her black turtle neck shirt but a couple lines could be seen on the right side of her neck.

Clink

They were an odd couple, at least that's what anyone who glanced in their direction assumed. They were sitting and drinking together from the same bottle, and were talking to each other in mumbled voices. What made the occasional on lookers raise an eyebrow was the fact they did not appear to be acting like any other couple sitting together in bar, neither had been seen laughing or smiling. They both looked like they had come from someone's funeral.

Clink. Clink. Another two shots down.

Rock gently placed his glass back down having just downed another shot of rum. Over the past year he had certainly come to appreciate the drink. He liked a wide variety of drinks but ever since he joined up with the Lagoon Company and found his equal in matters of drinking, the woman sitting next to him staring down at her own glass, Revy 'Two Hands'. Ever since he had become her partner in matters of being a pirate of the south china seas he had come to particularly like Bacardi rum

Clink.

They had just gotten here about an hour ago after deciding they both needed a drink. They had gotten back to their hotel room after the fight between Revy and Ginji, then after his death Yukio had committed suicide since she could not live without him, it could have also been because she realized how her roll of the dice to raise a flag in Roanapur would have only destroyed the lives of the subordinates she held dear. The roll of the dice had been bad and she had killed herself to avoid the pain.

Rock had seen a lot of things in his year with the others but something about this one innocent girl who had joined the world of night had changed him. Perhaps she had been right when she said it was because she reminded him of his life when he had lived here under he mirage.

He wondered how much had may have changed since he had joined up with Revy, Dutch, and Benny. He still believed in good just that sometimes there were necessary evil's involved. The world was not black and white in all things, he had seen the gray side and realized it was truer then what he thought he knew in his old life.

Clink.

As he knocked back another shot he realized something. He felt sorry for Yukio but in a way what he had seen and learned about himself had helped him to come to terms with who he was now and who he used to be.

He dwelled in the twilight as Yukio had termed it but that meant he saw things from both sides and that was where he belonged. He could accept that of himself and he could also accept others, _like Revy _he thought.

Clink.

He glanced to his left to look at the woman who was his 'partner'. She was at times very complex and very simple at other times. She was the one who had awakened him from the dream he had been living here in Japan. She had done it by kidnapping him and hoping to ransom him off to get a bonus on the job they were hired for.

He chuckled lightly to himself at the memory.

Clink.

"Didn't expect and laughs out of you anytime soon Rock" Revy said casually as she refilled her glass, and in a less frequently rare gesture of companionship, and filled his as well.

Rock noted this and realized that for the past little while now he and Revy had become friends. True it was not your everyday buddy, buddy friendship, but they trusted and respected each other. They certainly did work well together there was no denying that.

Rock gave a weak smile as his glass was filled "I was just thinking" he said.

Revy snorted "When it comes to that Rocky Baby I never know whether or not to be afraid of that now" she said in slightly slurred teasing voice using the nickname she had so fondly given him.

Rock actually cracked a more real smile at one of Revy's better teasing jokes, he had noted how less vulgar and foul mouthed she seemed around him, and in fact on this entire trip she had been passing advice or insight such as going to see his family or to be careful about try to get involved in Yukio's business. Despite his choices, some more suicidal then others, she had stuck with him.

And for that she had gotten injured.

Clink.

As she was slamming down another shot, Rock's eyes slid down to her leg resting on the foot rail of the bar. The sword wound through her leg had not been immediately life threatening but she was not able to walk on it still, no bones had been broken just grazed, and they had gotten control on the blood loss quickly so they didn't need to go to any hospital which would raise suspicion. He remembered how quick the few hours had passed after she had gotten that injury.

He wasn't the only one thinking back.

Clink.

"Ah fuck this hurts" Revy growled as she tightly gripped Rock's shoulder as he helped her down the hall of the cheap motel.

They had checked into to avoid the police patrols, they were not necessarily looking for them but it was best to err on the side of caution especially when a person who is wounded covered in blood and a foreigner, it was just asking for trouble.

They turned a corner and came to their room at the end of the hall. Just as they reach the door Revy accidentally put her weight on her injured leg while Rock fished out their key.

"Ah! Dammit this hurts, fucking swords, I'd rather have been shot in the leg at least then I could limp" she said in a low subdued voice feeling a little weak from the wound and loss of blood.

"Are you ok?" Rock asked highly concerned. To him it was his fault Revy was in this shape.

"I'm pretty fucking far from ok!" Revy shouted her anger taking control.

She saw the hurt look in his and felt a pang of regret. Rock was only trying to help and it could be worse, she had been serious about what she had said if Rock had not made that girl say those words she would be on the side of a road right now with Jumbo's sword sticking out of her.

When it came to Rock also she had a hard time staying mad when he was trying to help and what was really weird was she did not have to turn her brain upside down to find some less harsh words to say to him.

"I'll be alright Rock lets just get inside and see how bad it is, alright?" she asked.

Rock picked up on her own style of apology and nodded. He got the door open then saw she was in no shape to walk until the wound was tended to.

"Hold still Revy" he said prepared for her outburst at what he was about to do.

"What the fuck does that mea- whoa hey! Put me down Rock" she said angrily.

Rock picked her up bridal style so he could help carry her without falling over in the process. Revy turned red with embarrassment at this rather bold move he had taken. Out of reflex she put her arm around his neck to help his balance and she noted that he must have put on some muscle recently to be able to hold her up like this.

"Don't get any fucking bright ideas Rock" Revy said

Rock snorted as he realized she was embarrassed.

He walked into the room then set her down on the edge of one of the beds and quickly made sure she was ok before he turned around and grabbed the bag he had dropped in the process of picking her up.

While his back was turned Revy watched him.

This had certainly been a weird trip. She considered Rock to be her closest friend mostly because he was the only one she could remember being around this long without being shot.

This trip had certainly had a couple ok parts, she had come to see Rock a little differently and when he had picked her up she had not been angry at that but more of the surprise of the act.

Revy had once said to Dutch "I can' partner with that guy". Ever since then she had thought that was still true but now though she felt like he was the best partner she ever had, or perhaps the only true one.

Seeing he was about to turn around she quickly looked down at her wound and started to inspect the damage.

"How does it look?" Rock asked.

Revy didn't't answer right away as she was intently focused on her inspection. She gently applied pressure around the wound and moved her leg and tested bending her knee. After a few moments she nodded satisfied with the results.

"It's not so bad I've cut myself worse shaving" She said with a grin.

"What?" Rock asked dumfounded, in fact what he was thinking at that time was, _shaving where?_

Revy laughed "Just fucking with you Rock. It's just a flesh wound. I can't feel any damage to the bones and it I can still move my leg and bend my knee. Looks like I got lucky' she said.

Rock gave a small sigh or relief.

Revy raised an eyebrow "aw now that sweet Rocky baby. Worried you were gonna have to train a new partner?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Rock smiled absently as he took out their medical supplies Revy had insisted they bring "I don't think I would be good at filling in as the gunslinger personally" he said.

Revy laughed "Rock that's probably the best joke I heard you crack in a while now and –ouch fuck I hate needles" she said.

Rock had taken her momentary distraction to quickly swab a spot near her wound then give her a local anaesthetic to numb the area so he stitch it up.

"No need to be a baby Revy, this may sting a bit until the local takes hold" Rock said calmly as he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant to clean out both sides of the wound.

"Ya, ya whatever" Revy said as she lifted her leg up so he could swab the other side.

Rock then took out a surgical needle and some thread meant Dutch had given him meant for flesh wounds.

"Fucking A is I glad Dutch taught you how to do this" Revy said as she leaned back resting on her hands while Rock tied the thread onto the needle.

"Ya" Rock said focused on his task. It was good thing he wasn't squeamish.

Rock gently poked Revy with the tip of the needle just off to the side of the wound. He looked up at her to see if she could feel the point.

Revy felt a slight poking sensation on her leg but the area was already numb so she nodded.

For a second Rock remained looking into her eyes. In just that short second Revy knew things would be alright. She didn't know exactly how but she knew Rock would patch her up and then they would be back home safe and sound, at least that was the saying.

Rock then looked back at his task at hand. With a steadiness that surprised him he slipped the needle and started the first half of stitching up Revy's wound.

While Rock was focused with tending to her, Revy was able to watch him again. He face was sitting close to her leg as he watched what he was doing carefully.

Revy had to admit she was surprised. She thought back to when the girl had killed herself, only after moments quite respect he had not needed a reminder from her that she needed some medical attention. He barely spoke a word until they had reached this motel then he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

Now he was attending to her wound like it was a life or death situation.

Revy knew now she was right. Rock had become her partner, as well as her friend.

Rock quickly finished both sides of the wound then he swabbed the area again with some disinfectant. He then wrapped a tight bandage around her leg so it could heal on its own properly.

After that Rock quickly cleaned up the mess and then left to go find Revy a crutch she could use.

While he was gone Revy could have sworn she saw him blushing, but what about was a mystery to her.

Rock got back a few minutes later with a crutch in his hands.

"Where'd you get it?" Revy asked.

Rock grinned slightly "Don't ask" he said.

Revy snorted "not exactly a bad ass criminal but a start not bad Rocky Baby already feeling better. Now let's go get a drink I saw a bar across the street" she said cheerfully anticipating some liquid love

Rock nodded and helped her stand then passed her the crutch.

Revy tested it, it was just the right height, and found she could walk just fine with this helping her. Despite that Rock walked close by just in case she stumbled.

_Sappy dumbass, _Revy thought with a grin.

Clink.

"How's your leg?" Rock asked breaking the silence as they both had strolled down memory lane.

Revy looked down and gently patted the bandage, then she grinned mischievously in her intoxicated state as she came up with another teasing joke, "just fine what your opinion of my legs Rocky baby?" she asked knocking back another shot.

Rock turned bright red as he mumbled it looked ok referring to the wound.

Revy found she liked teasing him like this.

"Still I'm pretty pissed; my cutlass got sliced like a piece of cheese Praiyachat is gonna have a fucking stroke when he sees it. Shame two the boys are damn useful, a nice pair right Rock?" She asked suddenly realizing she got another joke on him.

Clink.

Rock quickly drained his glass before he answered as her teasing was successfully make him embarrassed "ya those guns are pretty nice do you think you can afford the repairs?" he asked trying to get away from her teasing.

Revy frowned at she attempted to do some quick math in her head, the fact she was also quite drunk had a slight impairment on her ability to count.

"Well after the old man gives me his usual lecture if I go by how much cash I got on me now I don't think I'll be able to afford a complete remake, plus it's a little extra since my faithful cutlass isn't your average Beretta 92. Fucking great I hate mix matching my boys with some other gun throws me all off" she said slamming back her shot then Rock's who had momentarily forgotten his glass.

Rock then did some quick calculations of his own, there were second nature to him like drinking or getting himself kidnapped as Revy would suggest.

"I could help you out if you like" Rock suggested.

Clink.

Revy finished draining the last of their bottle then look at him confused "You mean you'd give me a little extra so I can get my cutlass fixed, why the hell would you do that?" Revy asked.

Rock shrugged "well if you think about it this was my fault. I did get kidnapped, again, and you did say before rescue expenses come out of my pay. Plus I cleaned out the bank account I have here so if you want, you can have it to get your gun fixed" Rock said toying with his empty glass slightly.

It was a rare thing to happen, but Revy was touched by his offer "I thought you hated guns Rock" she said, normally she would jump at this kind of offer but Rock was her friend, and partner it didn't feel right, even to her, to just take his money without a better reason this his logical bullshit.

Rock's face darkened slightly "I know but I've been thinking recently, my views on things have changed, or rather I've come to a place where they finally feel right to me, I still see guns as tools for death, but I know how much those matter to you and I wanna do me part to make it right" he said in his righteous tone, although the fact his speech was slightly slurred hurt his presentation.

Revy chuckled and her eyes softened, it something Rock had noticed she had done a couple times on this trip, "Tools of death huh, now's there's a Hollywood western title if I ever heard one. Rock let me ask you something you ever think that maybe a gun might be used for good reasons?" she asked.

Rock looked at her intently, when Revy got into this advice mood he felt it was best to listen "what do you mean"

"What I fucking mean is a gun is only a tool of death if a person use's them for that reason. Look at cops, sure they use guns but the reason behind them is to protect not to kill. Someday Rock you'll understand guns a little better and hell maybe one day you might even decide to pick one up for those good reasons I know you fucking got somewhere" She said with a friendly pat on his shoulder as she reached for her crutch

"Thanks for the offer I think I'll take you up on it. Old man Praiyachat is gonna having two strokes, one for seeing my cutlass and the second because I'm actually gonna pay him in full this time" She said laughing.

Revy missed her grabbed for her crutch as she stood up and lost her balance.

She would have fallen if Rock had not gotten behind her and caught before she fell off her stool.

Revy sighed at her clumsiness, either from being drunk, or injured. Maybe it was both "Thanks partner" she said

Rock's jaw hit the floor "Revy did you just call me..?" he asked not sure if he heard her right

"Fucking right you heard me last I checked you had ears and weren't deaf. Why the fuck shouldn't I call you partner, we been buddies and working together for a while now, I haven't killed you, so if I'm not wrong that makes you my fucking partner Rock" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she this time successfully retrieved her crutch.

"Come on I wanna get some shut eye before we head home" she said with a yawn.

Rock smiled to himself and followed her, staying close by just in case she lost her balance again.

They were standing one the sidewalk waiting for the traffic to clear enough for them to cross, since Revy could not walk at a fast speed they waited for a large gap.

"So Rock are you doing alright with what happened?" she asked suddenly.

Rock suddenly realised he had not really thought about Yukio or what happened for most of the evening. What had occupied his thought was his partner and getting her the help she needed, after that he had mostly just been brooding things over.

"I think I'm doing better now. There's a lot of things I learned over the past few days but I think it's done some good I feel like I'm finally free of this place" he said as they started walking.

Revy snorted as they made it to the other side and walked into the motel "well Rock you sure have some pretty good lines, but I get what your saying, and I'm glad to hear it" she said softly.

Rock nodded "I still do feel sad for Yukio, she could have chosen to walk away with him and have a normal life" he said.

Revy was quite for a moment "Well I may not know much about a normal life but I can tell she was happy about one thing"

They had turned and reach the hallway leading to their room "what's that?" Rock asked forgetting his depressed mood.

"She got to go out alongside her partner. In our line of work hell in our world that's probably the best way to go. Its how I'd wanna go out, fighting true, but with my partner with me" she said in a quite voice

Rock was astounded by what she said "do you mean Eda, or Dutch?" he asked thinking she meant a partner to fight by.

Revy snorted "Neither dumbass" she said thought in a gentle tone just as they walked inside their room.

Rock's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

Revy glanced at him without him noticed then smirked "well I'm fucking beat, wake me up when it's time to go to the airport Dutch should have our shit there waiting for us. I can't wait to be back someplace warm for a change. Night, partner" Revy said.

In a matter of second she was already passed out on her bed and sound asleep.

Rock smiled and shook his head at her as he walked over and gently rolled her onto her side

"Quit touching…the merchandise…dipshit" she mumbled sleepily.

Rock chuckled as he rolled the blanket over her to keep her from getting cold.

He then took her coat and set it on the hook. He felt something slip and hit the floor with a thud. He looked down at saw it was her other cutlass the one that had survived the fight with Ginji.

Rock picked it up and looked at it intently.

For the longest time he had never really like guns. However things had definitely changed.

He remembered Revy's words

_It's how I'd wanna go out, fighting true, but with my partner with me._

_Guns can be used for good reasons._

"Guns used to protect huh?" he asked himself.

Rock moved the gun in his hand so he gripped it correctly. Slowly, but steadily he raised it.

He didn't really point at anything it was just to feel the weight and the cold calm feel of the steel in his hand.

With slow but sure movements, he pressed the mag release button easily, caught the mag deftly in his other hand. He already knew it wasn't chambered as he had seen Revy use her guns long enough to remember those details.

He kept a serious eye on the empty gun and the mag in his other hand. Then he slipped it back like he had been doing this all his life and raked the slight with a smooth fluid motion like he had seen Revy do countless times.

He held the loaded gun up again and realised it didn't feel wrong in his hand. He started at it for what seemed like forever. Then he lowered it released the mag again, pulled the slide back to clear the chamber, reinserted the bullet back in it's clip, and returned the mag to it's home then put the gun away.

Rock took off his own coat and his business clothes; he himself couldn't wait to be back in his regular clothes back in Roanapur.

As he was head to his own bed his foot hit their bag and he heard something fall out. Looking down he say it was a small spare bottle of Bacardi they had both forgotten about.

"What the hell" Rock said as he bent down to retrieve it seeing there was enough for one more shot glass.

He found a glass sitting on top of tray on the TV in the room. He filled the class then tossed the bottle into the trash.

Turning he noticed the sleeping form of Revy.

With a slight smile he raised his glass "Partner" he said toasting her and down the drink in one shot. Then he set the glass down.

Clink.

**A/N: Well that was fun for my first time on a one shot. I have actually been wanting try one for sometime and the one thing I kept coming to was the a possible scene that might have occurred involving Rock and Revy in Japan after the fight with Ginji. I never planned any lemon scene or anything more of a hurt/comfort thing and making it a kind of Prequel to my Pirates story. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to Reviews. My Honourable mentions go to Jim1681 for his encouragement on trying my hand at a one shot. Enjoy : ). **


End file.
